(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates firstly to a man-machine interface including pointer means and an armrest, and secondly to a vehicle including the interface.
The invention lies more particularly in the technical field of man-machine interfaces for a rotorcraft, and in particular ergonomic pointer means coupled to multifunction piloting screens.
(2) Description of Related Art
The use of multifunction screens is becoming widespread in the field of aviation. A man-machine interface enables a user to use pointers on such a screen, e.g. to activate functions. Such a pointer is usually referred to as a “cursor”.
The man-machine interface then has means for moving the cursor, and referred to for convenience as “pointer means”. The pointer means may comprise a keypad or indeed an instrument known as a “mouse”, for example. A mouse may comprise a support on which the palm of a hand rests, with movement of the mouse causing the pointer to be moved, for example.
Also known are pointer means provided with a touch zone. A user moves a finger over the touch zone in order to move a pointer on the screen. Such pointer means may be referred to as a “trackpad”.
Also known are pointer means that use a movable ball that is known as a “trackball”.
Nevertheless, integrating and using a screen of the above type can be awkward in an aircraft. The vibration or the movements encountered in an aircraft cockpit, and more particularly in a rotorcraft cockpit, make it difficult to manipulate a man-machine interface accurately.
Furthermore, the multifunction screen may also be a touch screen. A user may then have difficulty in moving a hand accurately between a mouse type interface, for example, and the touch screen.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,852 describes a mouse type man-machine interface. That interface comprises a support for supporting the hand of a user, the support being provided with control means that can be manipulated with the fingers of that hand.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,760 proposes a device having a pair of support members that are movable relative to a keyboard. Each support member includes a wrist support and a palm support. Furthermore, each support member is hinged to a base that receives the keyboard.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,005 describes a forearm support.
Document EP 0 721 629 presents a man-machine interface comprising firstly a palm support on which the palm of a hand can be rested, and secondly a touch zone.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,794 presents a code wheel incorporated in means on which an individual's hand can be rested.
Documents FR 2 889 125 and DE 10 2009 008728 present a code wheel secured to an armrest.
Document DE 10 2005 036624 describes an armrest fitted with a telescopic member for inputting parameters.
Document DE 10 2005 033028 describes an armrest carrying a movable panel.
Document US 2012/234985 presents a miniature cyclic stick carried by a support, the support possibly carrying an armrest.